


The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding by MovesLikeBucky Podfic

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: A podfic of chapter 1 from MovesLikeBucky's fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding by MovesLikeBucky Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663204) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



[WaldosAkimbo](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster) · [The Shining, The Seeing, The Dark Abounding By MovesLikeBucky Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/the-shining-the-seeing-the-dark-abounding-by-moveslikebucky-podfic)


End file.
